A Perfect Night
by insert witty
Summary: Tai's been in love with Matt for a long time, but no matter how hard he tries, Matt doesn't seem to get the message. So Tai decides to invite Matt over for a night... I guess this contains humour and a little angst too... +TAITO!:) Please read and review!


AN: Another ficcie! I'm proud of myself:) The thoughts of Tai are written in italics, just so that you know! (PG13 because of some swearing…)

**Disclaimer:** I *still* don't own Digimon. ^_~ ****

**A Perfect Night by Thatgirl**

I took a deep breath.

_Okay, this is it. This is it. This is really _it._ …Oh, God…_

I ran a hand through my bushy hair and whisked around with the grey whisk in the pancake mix. Two months of slipping short, but meaningful, notes in Matt's locker had made me finally do this, as Matt apparently didn't get the hints of:  
**_"Jag älskar dig, Matt._**

**_Look that up in a dictionary, will you?_**

**_~Xxx"_**

**_"Te amo, Yama-chan._**

**_I've never been so serious before._**

**_~Xxx"_**

Or why not this classic for example, 

**_"Volim te, Matt!_**

**_Do you know what that means?_**

**_~Xxx"_**__

And Matt was still as oblivious as ever!

But tonight… Tonight, I would tell him. At first I'd make the whole evening as perfect as it possibly could get, and then I'd finish off with confessing my love for him. Perfect. Everything would be perfect.

_And I'm perfectly calm…,_ I told myself. _Absolutely not the slightest trace of little teeny-weeny hint of nerviness here, nope._ I added, whipping the pancake batter more intensely. _Totally, not the smallest amount of fu-_

Rrrrrr! 

I jerked and the bowl flew out of my hands. 

"Crap!" 

It was probably Matt out there by the front door too!

"Crap, crap, crap!" 

I threw the plastic bowl in the sink and dashed for the door, almost slipping in the mess on the floor.

"Hey, Matt!" I greeted. 

"Hi," 

We stood there for a while, me not being able to tear my eyes away from him. Matt shifted uncomfortably and for a moment, I thought I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. But I shrugged it off as imagination. 

"Oh," I said after another moment and moved out of the way, letting Matt in. _He's so gorgeous… as always_.

"So…" we started at the same time. Matt smiled. I melted.

"Umm… So what are we gonna do?" 

"I don't know," I replied. "Eat some, watch a movie, have fun?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Matt smiled again and I had to fight hard not to drop dead right there and then. I grinned back.

"Okay."

"Okay."

There was quiet for a while, and then Matt turned around, heading for the kitchen.

_Uh-oh_

"No! Don't go in there!" I yelled and lunged forward, pushing Matt out of the way.  
"Huh?" Matt looked at me questioningly, a confused frown on his features. "Why not?"

"Uh… Uh…" I thought hard, trying to come up with a good answer. "I… Uh… It's a surprise for you!"

"A surprise? For me?" The frown grew deeper as Matt's piercing blue eyes bore into mine.   
"Uh, yeah! Of course! I mean, what else?" I squeaked and gulped. "Or… Well, no, I just made a mess with the pancake mix…" I finished lamely. 

"Whatever, Tai. I'll help you clean it up," Matt laughed. 

I nodded and went into the kitchen, looking down on my feet. This wasn't a very perfect start, was it? Though… Bad things could always come out good in the end, right?   
_Right,_ I answered myself, lifted my gaze from the floor, a small grin appearing on my lips, and…

"Oh, shit!"

I had left the stove on. Tall, fiery flames danced in the hot oil of the frying pan. 

I rushed to it, grabbed its handle and ran out of the kitchen, the frying pan lighting up my way better than a torch. Opening the balcony door, I threw the pan into the nearest pile of snow. It landed with a loud hissing noise. 

"Wha…?"  came Matt's confused voice.. 

"The darn frying pan caught fire." I said and closed the door behind me. It was freezing outside. 

"Caught fire?" 

"Mm-hmm." _Sooo embarrassing…_

Matt opened his mouth to say something.

"Weren't you supposed to help me cleaning the kitchen floor?" I cut him off. I know it was rude, but I felt so humiliated! I had prepared in weeks for this, and now… well, "bang!" 

Matt went out of my sight, into the kitchen. "Sure whatev-aauh!" I heard a thud. 

"Matt?"

I hurried after him and found him lying on the floor, looking pretty out for the count. Damn! He had probably lost his footing in the slippery pancake batter on the floor. 

"Matt!" Gasping, I sat down by his side and cupped my hands around his head. "Matt, can you hear me?"

His eyelids twitched and he slowly opened them. Have I ever told you how beautiful his eyes are? I swear, it's dangerous to look into them for too long; you could drown. Matt frowned faintly and wrinkled his nose a bit, looking adorably puzzled. He moaned something inchoate and shut his eyes again.

"No, Matt, don't you dare to doze off!" I shook his head.

"Sod off…" he groaned. I couldn't help but smile at that remark, but lifted him off the ground and carried him into the bathroom. Matt leaned his head against my chest as I sat down on the toilet-lid.

"'Rise and shine, sleeping beauty'," I quoted and then splashed icy water in his face.

Matt caught his breath sharply and jerked out of my grasp, making himself drop on the floor again. But at least he was awake now.  
"Ow…" he complained, carefully touching the back of his head where I guessed a bump was forming. "What happened?"

"You slipped in un-fried pancakes." I said.

"Aw, man…" Matt sighed when he got a look at his clothes. They had also gotten pancake mix on them. "Oh, not the hair too!" Matt groaned and ran his fingers through the blond locks.  

"Well… You can always take a shower," I suggested, forcing myself not to blush. "And in the meantime, I can make us new pancakes." 

_Yeah, right. As if you'll be able to concentrate knowing there's a naked Matt in the apartment, and that there's only one thin wall separating you from him._

"But what about clothes? Mine are dirty now." 

"I think I have something you can borrow."

"Okay. Thanks, Tai." Matt smiled weakly, almost certainly still a tad woozy from the hit. He started to pull off his sweater and I got an awful hurry to got out of the room, hiding my blush.

Hearing the streaming of water from the bathroom, I mopped the floor spotless and began to mix together some new pancakes. I wasn't really concentrating on that task, so I spilled the milk and had to wipe the floor another time. 

By the time Matt came out of the shower, I was just about to fry the first pancake.

"Tai? Which clothes should I take?"

I spun around, startled by the sudden sound, and then froze. Before me stood the most wonderful creature I had ever seen. A Matt in a towel. Whoa! That's all I can say. Whoa!  
"Huh?" Matt looked at me and for a second, I almost thought I had said 'Whoa!' out loud. But then I realized he probably looked at me that way because I had been gawking at him like a fish. I shook my head, trying to ignore the fact that Matt was In A Towel. M.I.A.T. I think I'm gonna have to remember that…

"Uh, sorry. Got disconnected," I apologized. "I'll go fetch something for you." 

Learning from the previous events, I didn't forget to take the frying pan away form the hot stove before going into my room. 

"What do you want?" I asked Matt.

"Doesn't matter. As long as it's clothes, it's fine with me."

I raided my wardrobe for something and finally pulled out pair of baggy pyjama pants and a blue shirt.

"Try 'em on." I threw them to Matt who caught them in the air.

"Thanks,"

"It's alright."  
I got back into the kitchen and started to fry the first pancake. In less than three minutes, Matt joined me. I tried hard not to stare again, but I have to admit, he was awfully cute in my clothes. They were a bit too big on him and he looked utterly adorable.

I shook the saucepan somewhat, waiting for the pancake's consistency to get firm enough for me to flip it. 

_Oh, come on…_

"Should I put out some plates and such?" Matt asked me and I nodded absent-mindedly. Was a pancake supposed to take this long to get fried? I gave the sauce-like substance an annoyed glare. 

"Sure…"

I heard Matt fix with plates, glasses, and forks and knifes behind me.

_Why isn't it working?_

I poked the mishmash with a wooden spoon. Nothing. I was getting frustrated, an anxious feeling rising in my stomach.

"You prefer jam, sugar or syrup?"

"Anything. Doesn't matter." I said. Why wasn't this stupid pancake functioning?? 

"What is it?" Matt wondered as if he'd read my mind.

"The damn pancake isn't getting fried!" I managed to keep that a non-shout, but I felt my breath getting heavier and heavier with irritation.

"Umm… Is the stove warm enough?"

"Yes!"

"What about…" He trailed off.

"What?"  
"I dunno… maybe if you just wait a little longer then?"

"I've waited already!" I yelled, tears of absolute frustration beginning to well up in my eyes. I blinked them back stubbornly. 

Matt held his tongue, looking down in his lap and a pang of guilt hit me like a speeding train.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Uh, you're probably right. I should wait a bit longer."

I waited and waited. Nothing happened. At last, I got tired of it and poured the unsuccessful pancake in the sink. I threw in some new mix in the frying pan, but it didn't work this time either.  
What was wrong with me this night? Did that Someone up There start to hate me all of a sudden? Or was there just someone there who thought that this was funny?

Matt, who hadn't uttered a word since I snapped at him, reluctantly opened his mouth.  
"Tai?" he said carefully.

I turned around.

"What did you put in it?"

"In this?" I held up the bowl of pancake mixture and he nodded. "Milk, butter, salt, flour…"

"No eggs?"

I blinked. I hadn't even thought of eggs. 

God knows how stupid I felt then. 

"No eggs…" I replied in a small voice, sighing tiredly. "Ohhhh!" I groaned, smacking my head into the counter.  
"Take it easy, Tai! They're only eggs," Matt tried to comfort me. I'll give you a hint; it didn't work very well.

"Bloody EGGS!" 

"Calm down! We can put in some now!" Matt searched the refrigerator and found two eggs. He cracked them and put them into the bowl, swiftly whisking them together with the other ingredients. After that, he poured a little of it into the frying pan. It sizzled, but eventually, Matt was able to flip the perfect pancake over. 

I just stared as Matt put it on a plate and placed the plate on the table. He poured up milk in a glass and then sprinkled the pancake with sugar. 

"Sit." Matt said as he pulled out a chair. 

I sat. 

"Eat."

And I ate.

It was actually pretty good.

But still, I felt totally miserable. The whole beginning of this night had gone straight off the track. I had been supposed to invite Matt over, make HIM some tasty pancakes, and watch a good movie with him (one of those you get really scared of, so that you have to sit near each other. And I had of course already seen this movie a thousand times, so _I_ wouldn't get scared. I could be like strong and protecting, you know), and then I'd tell him that I truly and utterly love him, and then he'd spend the night. And now… Well, first of all, I had set a frying pan on fire. Matt had slipped in the stuff I had dropped on the floor, fainted, gotten a bump in his head and gotten his clothes all dirty. Then, I screwed up even more, missing to put in the freaking eggs in the pancakes, and _Matt_, the one I had been planning on serving, fixed it all, and made ME the first pancake!

I opened my mouth unwillingly, taking another bite.

"It's not good?" Matt asked suddenly.

"No, it's very good!" I said. "It's just that…"

"What?"

I just couldn't say it.

"Nah, nothing." 

Matt eyed me, concern written all over his face, but let it go.

"Or…" I started. Matt turned again and his eyes met mine. 

What if he didn't feel the same? Would I ever get to look into those beautiful azure pools again then?  

"Nah, nothing." I repeated forlornly.

"If you say so…" Matt flipped another pancake. 

The dinner went on in a strained silence, neither Matt nor I saying a single complete sentence, except for stuff like 'Could you pass the salt, please?' and other table-talk-phrases. When we had finished the food, I at least had the decency to do the dishes myself and Matt went into the living room.

"Sorry." I said when I was done with the dishes.

"No, it's okay." Matt replied and looked down on his hands that rested in his lap. He seemed to almost sink even deeper into the couch.

"I shouldn't have gotten so glum about it. It was stupid of me."

"It's alright."

"No, it really was stupid of me." I pressed on. "I mean, really, really, really…" My voice faded as I saw Matt smiling at me, his eyes glittering, and my tongue felt dry in my mouth. "What?" I finally managed to get out.

"You're cute when you do that," Matt said, then his eyes widened.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. Not that I hadn't heard what he'd said, I just got surprised by it.

"Oh, no, nothing!" Matt said a bit too quickly and held up his hands as if to push the subject away. "So, what movie was it we were going to see?"

I stared at him until he blushed, turning his head away so that he was facing the window. That made my trance break.  
"Movie? Yes, right, the movie…" I got my legs moving and ran into my room, bringing "Prophecy II" back with me. Or what I thought was "Prophecy II".

I shoved the band into the video and pushed Play.

"Buffy! No, the vampires are coming!" a skinny girl in the screen yelled. "Buffy, NOOOO!"

"Buffy?" I stared blankly at the TV. Of all shows, Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

_I'm going to _slay_ Kari when I see her!_

My jaw clenched, I sighed sharply and was just about eject the tape again when…

"No, wait I haven't seen this episode…" Matt held out a hand to stop me. 

Matt watched Buffy? Well, at least I didn't entirely screw up this time. 

Letting the tape roll, I flopped down beside Matt in the sofa. To my surprise, Matt rested his head against my shoulder and got comfortable.

_Maybe I won't slay Kari after all…_

*****

After watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer until midnight, white and black dots started to flicker on the TV screen. I think I had nodded off for a moment and strangely enough, the lack of noise made me stir. I blinked groggily, yawning. As I shifted to stand up, Matt's head fell down in my lap, face first, and he reflexively wrapped his slender arms around my waist, snuggling closer to the warmth. My face heated up. I pushed all thoughts of this particular position in another particular situation, or at least I _tried_ to.

Matt moaned something in his sleep and nuzzled me with his head. Which still lay nicely in my lap. I was beginning to panic. My heart beating like the bass in a techno song, I desperately looked about me, searching for… anything. I had no clue what to do, and me being an average teenage boy… well, you got to know what I mean!

Then suddenly, the TV died. And so did the lamps and fans and everything else in the apartment. Outside the window, I could see lamps going off as well, and after a short while, the whole town was as dark as in a box.

_Oh, man._

So there I sat, my best friend and love cuddling my crotch in his sleep and the city of Odaiba in a major power failure. I couldn't lean back, because then I'd be crushing Matt's left arm, and he'd probably wake up, seeing the way we were in now. And that would be too embarrassing for me to handle at this point, me already blushing so hard it felt like my head was going to go off any second.

Perfect night my butt.

Plus, I was starting to get a cramp in my back. 

Gazing around in the room another time, my eyes fell on a fluffy cushion in the armchair maybe a half metre or a whole one away from me. I cautiously reached out a hand and grabbed it. But Matt made a terribly cute whimpering sound in the back of his throat and my arm went all floppy and I dropped the pillow on the floor. Cursing a bit under my breath, I picked it up again, scolding myself for getting so distracted by Matt, just because he was so _offensively _sweet and adorable and charming and snoozing in my lap.

I took Matt's head in my hands, not being able to stop myself from noticing how soft his hair felt to my fingers, and got on my feet. Careful not to awaken him, I rested his head on the pillow with only a small pout of protest on his lips. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him.

Then I went out into the kitchen, accidentally banging my foot into the wall with a loud bump in the dark. Jumping on one leg, hissing curses I'd rather not repeat, I supported myself on a radiator by the fridge. What caught my attention was that it was cold as ice. And as I thought about it, the temperature had lowered drastically since all of the lights went out. That meant that the fridge was dead too. And who was I to let good food get wasted?

I shivered. It really was getting colder in here.   
I figured, maybe all I could do was to make the best possible out of the situation?

Taking as many candles and groceries as I could in my hands, I made my way back into the dark living room where pale moon's light was shining in through the window, falling on Matt's peaceful face and giving it an eerie, yet serene, blue, glowing outline.

Once I at length tore my eyes away from this breathtaking being, I straightened my neck, noticing that I had unconsciously tilted my head to the side while watching him, and I put the candles down on the small table in front of the couch. It didn't take too long to light them with some of the matches I had fetched, and when I had done so, the room was lit up by the cosy flickering glow only candles could give. I rubbed my hands and sat down in the couch, cautious not to wake Matt. Or maybe he was hungry? I looked at the food I had put on the table as well. I thought it gave the impression of being rather tasty and decided that it would be cruel to let Matt pass this.

"Matt?" I nudged his side gently. How should one wake another properly? I mean, when I used wake Kari, it was just to pull away the cover, shake her, or to yell, but for some reason I had a feeling that Matt wouldn't be all too pleasant to me after that… I slowly reached out an uncertain hand and stroked Matt's cheek. Man, it was soft as a peach! I couldn't keep myself from repeating the action, and caressed Matt's smooth face again. At first, nothing happened, but then his eyelids twitched slightly, and a delicate sighing sound escaped his lips. He opened his eyes as if for the first time, gazed at me softly as the moonlight reflected in those azure orbs of his, a bit of astonishment displaying in them, and I wondered why. Had no one ever bothered to wake this angel up like this, the most gently and lovingly way one could, before? From the expression of Matt's face, it didn't look like that. I smiled my best smile at him.

"You want something to eat?"

"Is it morning already?" Matt yawned groggily.

"Nah, but there was a power cut, and we wouldn't want to waste good grub, right?" I grinned and his eyes sparkled.

"What've you got?"

"Let's see here… Bread, butter, cheese, milk, cucumber and tomatoes… shrimps and some spices, to vigour the flavour," I replied with a bad French accent.

"Sounds good,"  
"It _is_ good." I grinned again and began to fix a sandwich. "What do you want on?"

"Me?"

"Who else?"

Matt blinked a little, but then leaned back down in a lying position.

"Umm… Cheese, cucumber, oregano and a glass of milk, please," You could tell from his voice that a smile was tugging his lips. My heart fluttered. I had made him feel content, and that felt good and warm inside. 

I finished Matt's sandwich and placed it on his chest. I then poured up a glass of milk.  
"Thanks," Matt said, taking a bite of the bread. "It's good."

"And here's the milk…" 

What happened after that, I don't really know, all I know is that somehow, I kind of… well, dropped the glass.

"Whoa!" I half yelled, and the milk splashed over Matt's t-shirt, or actually _my_ t-shirt. "Oh, God, I'm sorry Matt! Man, it's the second time I get you all-"

"Tai," Matt put his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. "Tai!"

At last, I quietened.

"Tai, if this wasn't your absolute favourite t-shirt, it's nothing to worry about. And even if it was your favourite t-shirt, it's only milk."  
I nodded, taking a breath.

"You're right. Sorry."

Matt looked at me.

"Tai? What's been up with you tonight? You've acted really weird most of it."

My face heated up.

"Weird? Me?" I said, my brain desperately working to come up with any reason, and not succeeding very well. "You know me! I AM weird! Hehehe…"

Matt gave me a look that I picked up as something along the lines of "Yeah, right. Sure, Tai.", one of his eyebrows arched.

"I'm serious! Nothing's up, everything's perfectly perfect and peachy!"

Matt bit his lower lip.

"Tai, you know I hate it when people lie to me, and especially when you do. Just tell me, whatever it is," The cushion he had in his lap suddenly seemed to become very interesting and he started playing with the fabric. "If this about me, Tai… Tai, I'm so sorry—"

"No! You haven't done anything wrong, Matt!" I yelled, eyes wide. Why was he saying Sorry?

"I…" Matt's words faded and he became silent, his upset eyes fixed on me, obviously waiting for me to continue.  
"It's just that… Well, it's like…" I trailed off, chewing on my tongue, a common thing for me to do when I get nervous. It's just like Matt use to press his lips against each other until they only became a thin line, or like he use to find anything to occupy himself with, mostly rubbing his hands together or absently playing with his sleeve or the nearest object like the cushion he was holding right now and…

I shook my head.   
_Don't zoon out again!_

"It _is_ me! I knew it! Why do I have to be so pathetically stupid?" Matt covered his face with his hands, and I almost panicked. But before I had the chance to say anything, he beat me to it. "I can't believe I actually hoped that… God, I'm so brainless! Please don't hate me, I'm sorry!"

In lack of other thing to do, I threw myself over him, pinning him to the sofa.  
"Shhhh, Matt! What are you doing? I could never hate you!" I told him. Tears were rolling down his face, and his entire body shook with sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Tai…" he whispered over and over again, frantically trying to blink the tears away.

"Stop saying that," I pleaded. It hurt to see him so distressed. "You have nothing to be sorry for… And you're not stupid or dumb or brainless or anything. Matt, you get everything you could ever want it your life, please don't…" 

_Oops…_

In my frenzied state of mind, that had come out a terribly wrong way. What I had tried to say to him had NOT implying that he got everything he pointed at, no way, just that…

"What do you know about that, Tai!?" Matt's shouted, suddenly struggling beneath me to free himself. "What the fuck do you know about that!?"

"No, that's not how I meant it…"

"What the FUCK do you know about my life and what I want and what I get!?"  
_Smooth, Tai, very smooth. Bravo!_

"Matt, please!" I had really, really pissed him off now, and even if I was the stronger one of us, I knew better than to hold a raging Yamato Ishida down under me.

Matt quickly jumped to his feet, and got himself as far away from me as possible.

I rose as well, my entire body and psyche desperately begging him to calm.

"I really thought you thought better of me, Tai! I really did!"

"Matt, if you'd just listen…"  
But Matt didn't want to listen, and instead, he ran out on the balcony, the only way he could take without me being able to catch him. I heard how the lock clicked as he sealed the door.

"Matt!" I shouted, pressing my hands against the cold glass, and remembering how cold it was outside. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it in the way you think! I was just so worried, and my tongue just slipped and it all came out wrong and, Matt, please open the door!"

"No!"

"Matt, please…" 

"NO!" 

I sighed, tears leaking out of my eyes, and I sent a glance at the thermometer.

_Shit!_

If he's stay out there for long, he'd digivolve into an icicle for sure.

"Matt…" I pleaded, but still got the same reply, Matt furiously shaking his head, battling to hide his tears. 

That's when the barrier broke and my silent tears converted into violent sobs. I lapsed to the floor. I don't know how long I sat there, my head against the door and my shoulders slumped, crying my eyes out, while hearing Matt's just as heartbreaking weeping.

When the sobs finally started to cease, I carefully, almost fearfully, got up, and glimpsed out of the window, noticing that Matt didn't make any crying sounds any longer. 

Matt was sitting there, arms wrapped tightly around his body and his knees drawn up in a protective little ball, a fine layer of snow over his back. His face was hid and his body worryingly still.

"Matt…?" My voice was low and unsure. "Matt? Matt!" 

I started banging my fists on the glass door.

"MATT!"

He finally moved and lifted his head and looked at me. His lips were blue and frozen tears of ice glistered on his cheeks and in his eyelashes.

Then it hit me. I just couldn't keep on hiding my love for him. It would be unfeasible. Thoroughly out of the question.

"Matt, please unlock the door,"  
He just stared at me, sending a new stake of pain through my heart.

"I just want you to know that I never want to hurt you. You're everything to me, Matt, and don't care about what I said. It came out wrong and should've never been said at all."

Matt pressed his lips together and his eyes narrowed sorrowfully.

"You were right. I have been acting weird tonight, and it is because of you." I mentally slapped myself. "Don't think you've done anything, Matt! It was just I. You see… I love you."

That seemed to get Matt's attention. His head snapped up and he stared at me.

"More than as a friend. Much more. Maybe even more than one can love a lover or love anything. I love you." I made a quick stop to composure myself. "And if you don't feel the same I'm just gonna go hang myself right now."

For a second, there was nothing. No feeling or fears at all. All I could feel was the extreme relief of having said all that. Then Matt threw himself at the door, unlocking it and I almost _ripped_ it up. After that, I flung myself around Matt's freezing and trembling form, dragging him inside.

"I love you, I love you…" Matt's soft, shivering voice repeated over and over again until I hushed him with a kiss. 

What a complete bliss, even though his lips were as cold as ice.

_Matt's kiss is a bliss… That rhymes…_, I noted absently in the back of my head.

When we broke the kiss, he looked at me, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"Let's get you warmed up." I said simply, and pulled the stiff t-shirt over his head. The milk I had spilled over it had iced up while he had been outside.

"I'm-m s-s-sorry…" Matt said between shattering teeth.

"No, please don't be," I hugged him closely and the frozen tears melted, making my shoulder damp. "I totally screwed up this whole evening. I only wanted to make an impact on you and… and such… But it all went wrong."

Matt hugged me back so hard I almost thought I would burst. But it felt kind of nice anyway.

"You k-know you nev-ver need to, to try and impress me."

"Thanks. And you're vibrating worse and a dildo, Matt." I kissed his neck. "Even here you're sub-zero. I'll get you a blanket or something."

I led him to my room, taking one of the candlelights with me, and tenderly made him sit down on my bed. I put the candle on the nightstand.

"It is pretty late. Maybe we could just go to sleep?" Matt asked, looking at me as I searched a chest of drawers for warm, new clothes. 

"_We_?" My head snapped up, and a tight, snugly feeling enfolded my chest, my heart suddenly beating at least two times faster than normally.

"Uh-huh." Matt smiled innocently.

I found myself grinning ridiculously, but I couldn't stop.

"Sure thing, Yama-chan," I pulled my own sweater off, and then gently pushed him down in a lying position underneath me. Covering us with the quilt, I started kissing his neck, and he nibbled at my earlobe. As I touched him, I felt him get warmer and warmer by every minute that passed by and I can't describe what an ecstasy it gives me to make him moan. 

My kisses traced up to his lips and Matt twined his hands into my thick hair while I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth. When he responded, I let my hands trail lower and lower on his body… 

Then a strange buzzing noise was heard, and the next second, all of the lights flickered on, just as everything else in the apartment. When I say everything, I mean _everything_. The radio, the TV set, the computer… Practically everything that had something plugged into the wall.  
Matt and I jolted and Matt blushed furiously. I mentally cursed. When would be the next time I got him this relaxed be?

_Damn._

I gave my newfound, blushing boyfriend a sheepish grin and got out of the bed. I had to turn off the radio and the TV, and all of the lamps, and what if the stove was hot now too? 

Running into the kitchen, I saw that I had been right; the stove was indeed on, and so was the oven. So I switched them off and then proceeded with doing so to every electric thing in the apartment, well, except for the radiators.

Finally getting back into my bedroom, I saw Matt's chest heave up and down in a tranquil, steady pace. 

_Double damn…_

Asleep. Again. I wondered if there was something about my smell or the atmosphere in the apartment or such that was extremely soothing to him.

Shrugging, I guessed that we wouldn't actually sleep SLEEP together this night, but merely sleep together as in actually sleeping. Though that wasn't exactly bad either.

I crept down under the warm quilt and lay and arm around Matt's waist. Matt pressed his face against my chest and sighed softly. I was _this_ close from going "Awww…"

Even if this hadn't been the most perfect of nights, I was positively sure that this sheer moment beat every other fancy date anyone could've had, anytime.

Please Review!


End file.
